1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to power generators, and more particularly to power generators using renewable sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy, particularly electric power, is essential for maintaining the comforts of life and achieving high levels of industrial productivity. Traditionally, power generation has involved the use of non-renewable sources such as coal, oil and nuclear fuel. Generating power from such sources involves considerable expense in the acquisition of the source material and causes substantial damage to the environment in the form of pollution. Some power generators use renewable sources such as solar and wind energy, and thus have reduced environmental impact. However, the availability of wind and solar energy depends on the environment and can be unpredictable. Hydropower involves damming large bodies of water and running water through turbines to generate electricity. Although hydropower does not generate pollutants per se, it requires a unique geography in order to be effective, and creates radical changes to the environment.